falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
News My talk page was a bit of a mess.--OvaltinePatrol 20:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Just got out of the hospital this afternoon. I'm going to rest up (and get to beating New Vegas) before I work on the reboot in earnest.--OvaltinePatrol 18:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Going to be out of town from 10/22/11 - 10/29/11. If you need something, bring it to the attention of one of the other admins.--OvaltinePatrol 16:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I was gonna tag them for deletion but I'll just link here. Those articles go nowhere and need to be deleted :3. Composite 4 The following articles need to be deleted but rather than go through the process of tagging them and being asked a series of questions I'll just list them here with a reason: Med-Tek and Gerrard Wallace: The articles don't seem to be going anywhere in terms of a plot or expansion and the author hasn't edited since so putting suggestions probably won't help. Bearscars: The article is just another familiar "BoS fights for a vault" article and the user hasn't made an edit since either. Tri Core Military Research Facility: Unfinished and the editor raagggeeeddd off the site after either me or another member made fun of him. Shi: He never worked on what was brought to his attention on the talk page. This Man's Army: Prologue: Unfinished and the user is extremely unlikely to come back since I believe he is either in combat training camp or just uninterested. Shadow Talkers: The faction is basically another hit squad type article with no over-arching story to speak of. Chinese Power Armor: The user also raged off the site and I'm pretty sure it was because of me this time. But my problem with the article is that armor pieces usually have another article to go with them and this one doesn't deserve deletion because it is not used but because it really is no more different than regular power armor and therefore is pointless. To be continued...But, in one of the messages you wrote when deleting an article I tagged you said "An article being trite and lacking substance isn't breaking the rules" or something along those lines. This wiki isn't an informative one since we don't provide canon info or anything of that sort and while I am not the supreme decision maker here and thus my opinion holds no overall weight I think deletion of an article goes beyond simply breaking rules because a lot of articles I purged from the wiki before broke no rules (albeit there were no rules before I came in) but people agreed they needed to go because of their lack of substance and other assorted factors. We should encourage the deletion of articles that lack substance and have no point besides being a hit squad or just being another pseudo-military group. Composite 4 Vertibird Since your an admin, I thought i'd ask ya is it ok if i made a character that steals an enclave vertibird and then uses it as a wasteland air service and a source of transportation for himself? ''MC93 Medic!! '' 21:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I predict a stern NO. [Composite 4] (My Talk)' :C4's prediction is, of course, accurate. --Twentyfists 04:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No. What you can do is use your blog feature and make it there. If it is incredibly awesome yet consistent with canon and fanon that it's able to impress my fellow admins we'll allow it to be included in the main body of fanon. Best I can do for you.--OvaltinePatrol 16:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I was just mergeing the cahrater and location one's together, and then putting them up of to be deleted. 16:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I'm haulting Hired Help. It's not working so its going uo to delete. 16:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Vault 3 I don't know iff this is my place so please forgive me if I am wrong, but Vault 3 is in New Vegas. Just thought I should mention it because no one seems to care about uit. It isn't even on the vault lists on The Vault, and I am the only person to have made a substantal edit last time I checked.The Emporer 18:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Canon supersedes fanon, so that alone would get Vault 3 deleted. Our upcoming changes to standards and rules will also prohibit control vaults and require other vault articles to be vetted by an admin.--OvaltinePatrol 23:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) New layout I'm not sure. I've been trying to find a way to change it back locally, but I don't think such a thing is possible, and I doubt you can do it for an entire site. This bullshit is annoying as hell. It hasn't even been three months since their last "big" update. Wikia is out of touch with their user base, because this shit is actually more difficult to use than their older layout. Someone should complain. --Twentyfists 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, OP, remember to delete talk-pages when deleting articles. Composite 4 :It no longer gave me the option so I assumed it had been doing it automatically as part of the various changes that wikia just performed. It's reassuring to know that they not only made everything unfamiliar to me, but less functional for me. This news has broken me for the evening, get Twenty to do it :( --OvaltinePatrol 23:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :) Go to preferences and the skin tab to change back to the old layout :o Composite 4 ::Luckily we aren't the only ones who dislike the new look of the Wikia. Just read this topic I started on another community. I do hope that Wikia listens to its users. --XterrorX 07:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Midessa Ah, so more like the Republic of the Permian Basin was, but less federalized. Talking of the Basin, are you also redoing your work in Texas? --XterrorX 21:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's part of my plan, though I would understand if someone else wanted to use parts of the region. It's hardly fair to call everything there.--OvaltinePatrol 21:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay please do so.Shivly if i understood the above correctly, you could use someone to chare territory with? Because if that is so, my Iron Snipers wouldn't mind moving in there, and take control of a bit of land, if that is okay with you? SeqeuO (is it normal that there a bunch of tildes showing up when i click signature?) Iron Snipers I would like permission to write an article about a merc group that maybe lives in Baltimore or another big city on the West Coast. It will be named The Iron Snipers, they consist mostly of ex-NCR soldiers.their territory will be called Greyland and they will be a pretty large organisation, with about a hundred members. I sincerely hope that i will be able to write my article, because i already wrote it twice, and both times it got deleted. :What Baltimore are you referring to, the one I'm familiar with is in Maryland. A hundred people is a lot for a group as opposed to a community. Please tell me more about them before you post, I'll do my best to help you get your article up.--OvaltinePatrol 18:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::first, it isn't Shivly who is requesting this, it's Seqeu0. I have no idea why it says Shivly. :::I realize that now. I was confused on account of your lack of a signature and you both being new users with "S," names.--OvaltinePatrol 18:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Is it maybe possible i can create a city or village where the Iron SNipers rule, because i read something in the rules about that. If so, i would like to name it Dusthall. ::: :::And is it maybe possible that i can create a raider gang, which will consist out of nothing but ghouls who where all soldiers before the War? And maybe the ghouls were ordered to assassinate the Chinese leader (i forgot who that was) vefore the bombs fell; and that now they are still trying to vreate an army and cross the Pacific one day. they will also be the arch-enemy of the Iron Snipers. Uh o.o No. What is the point of that? What are their goals? How did they form? You need to elaborate on your stories, don't just create armies for the sake of seeing them fight each other. Composite 4 It was Fort Chaffee Shivly Yeah i didn't really think that one through :P. I'm just throwing some random ideas to try and make my article a little bigger, but i'll prob erase the idea of my 'ghoul army'. But about the Iron Snipers; i figure that they won't have just one giant arch-enemy, but several, mostly people who don't whant them to spread goodness and justice across the Wastes. NCR kinda hates them as well, because they think of them as 'deserters' that left at a time NCR needed them the most. I would like to make an article about a really famous Sniper ( at least he's famous in Greyland), called Koss Allosis. He will be famous because he walked from the West Coast to the East Coast, and back, in order to obtain the entrance codes for a Pre-War bunker in Greyland which is absolutely stocked to the brimm with gear. in his 15 years taking yourney, he got ghoulified, lost his left arm and had the entire right side of his face burned badly, losing his right ear and eye. Just some ideas I personally won't allow you to create anything affiliated to the NCR or let an article such as the one you described on the wikia. Composite 4 That sounds like something that would have been accepted back in 2009. We no longer want that kind of story. Make them significantly more local and less "epic," and you'll have better luck getting past C4's watchful eye.--OvaltinePatrol 15:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) less epic, ey... well, maybe he just walked from Nevada to the coast in California or something, instead across the entire North American Wasteland or something, but i'll try to figure out something that's less 'epic' but still a little 'memorable'. that's for ovaltine's comment for 'C4': so actually no one will ever be able to create any story whatsoever, because it needs to be absolutely perfect, because when it isn't you guys will just delete and delete and delete. So the following question comes to me: what is the use of this websithe then? I understand you guys want to prevent that every random nutbag can just stroll in and write a story that's just bullshit, and i try to read my articles trhough your eyes, but sometimes it's hard to understand the reason for deletion. Some people, how unbelievable it may seem, do put effort in their works, and try to obey by the rules, but if you guys keep deleting everything and keep saying 'you can't make this or that, because it doesn't fit in with every fallout canon concept that was ever made', it really kills the fun, especially if it took you 2 hours to write an article. sometimes the fun lies in having a wacky idea, thinking it out and then write an awesome article about it. But if the admins can't turn a few blind eyes for a couple of things, i think this site will burn and crash to the ground in the not so far away future. Not that i wish that, because i once liked to come to this site and read a creative an enthralling story about people trying to survive in the American Wasteland.Seqeu0 18:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) i just posted something on my page about the Iron Snipers, could you plz read it as soon as you can? I'm sorry but it's really not my fault if it takes you two hours to write something mediocre ^.^. Composite 4 It didn't take me 2 hours, it took me 5 minutes, it was just to give an example on how much work some people put into their writings. And i don't really mind it that you commentate on my work, but since you are an admin, you should at least act smart and tell me what's wrong with it, so that i can adjust it, for that is why admins where invented in the first place, not for giving very low remarks, that you should keep to yourself. I hold no grudge against you, "C4" for you are just doing your job, but if you don't stop with throwing bullshit at new members, you aren't woth being an admin on this website. I'd love to hear where you got the idea that admins were "invented" for a specific purpose but that aside, my critique of your work is on your talk-page. Composite 4 ow what was i thinking, you're right. Admins weren't created for a purpose, they grow on trees!Seqeu0 10:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :DO NOT USE MY TALK PAGE FOR THIS SHIT.--OvaltinePatrol 16:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, i know. Sorry ovaltine and sorry to Composite as well. Please just help me get my article up. Let's all just cut the crap.Seqeu0 18:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Ovaltine, is it okay i make an article called Greyland, the region where the Iron Snipers live? Seqeu0 18:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Canon Rules Hello Ovaltine i am curious as to why you have such strick protocall when it comes to Canon and the creation of an Expanded universe. For item one i have noted that the canon is set out in the rules and give no leway and can lead to limitation of some peoples writing. A way that could theoretically solve this is to have users create a 'TImeline' Article to refer back to. This could allow for creater expansion of articles. I have also noted that Expanded universes are frowned upon, even though it is generally accepted as good practice along with the creation of User catagory's to allow for easy referance rather than creating a long list of articles on the persons user page.Echo 1125 23:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please elaborate on the "Timeline Article," concept. Do you mean a given author would have their own timeline article? I don't recall the specific circumstances that led to the rule barring username categories, I think C4 suggested it.--OvaltinePatrol 23:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes that is correct, it means their articles would also be linked to a much larger framework for expansions, be it by themselves or with other users. This has been a general concept most are accustom with like Halo-Fanon. However there are a number of other issues that were brought up by some fallout fan fic writers and wikia users that has lead to the creation of a new Fallout fanon wiki that uses a much fairer system to attract users that are have difficulty with the rescrictions. Overall i would say i have spoken to atleast 20 users before and up to this conversation one of these being the limitation in the amount they can expand on and the deletion of User CatagorysEcho 1125 23:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds interesting. Create a topic in the forum, let's open this to discussion with the larger fanon community.--OvaltinePatrol 23:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done, also Aleins are theoretically useable, with the right restrictions. Also they are marked as canon anyway along with the mothership Zeta DLCEcho 1125 00:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Question Would the use of a Alien weapon be allowed, badly damaged if need be. Its for one of my articles, no it will not be an overpowered god mod weaponEcho 1125 18:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. The no aliens rule extends to alien techology, culture, etc. If you need an energy weapon make use of a laser, plasma, or pulse weapon or create a compelling new weapon of human origin (please read rules regarding the creation of items).--OvaltinePatrol 19:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Vaults I have read over the rules now, and how do I submit an idea? Do I send the entire article, or just the idea? And is there any specific person that this needs to be sent to? And can a control Vault be mentioned (ex. This settlement was founded by people who left Vault 76.) evven if it is not actually used? The Emporer 21:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) No influencing of canon locations :) Also, what I'm interested in knowing is the vault concept and it's history, a summary, you don't have to post an entire article to be approved. Composite 4 DO I just put it on a talk page, or somewhere else? And I just used Vault 76 because I know it is a control Vault. I actually meant, say, "This group of raiders originally came from the control vault Vault 64.The Emporer 05:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Just put it on my, OP's or 20's talk page. And no control vaults, of any kind. Composite 4 Texas OvaltinePatrol, since you have been working on articles located in Texas lately, I thought it would best to ask for some permission. I would like to create a settlement article (as soon as I have finished my Nevada and Tenessee articles) located in Amarillo, Texas, which isn't that far away from Lubbock. So if you don't want me to, tell me.---Seqeu0 18:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for asking, I do get a bit protective about west Texas, having written up most of what was present prior to the reboot and now. How about we work together on it?--OvaltinePatrol 18:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure, that would be great.---Seqeu0 20:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::What did you have in mind for Amarillo?--OvaltinePatrol 20:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I have an idea: during the crisis that came before the Great War, most citizens of Amarillo didn't take much precautions to protect themselves against the impending nuclear bombing, instead, some of them thought prayer would solve all of their problems. So, before the War, many people in Amarillo joined one of the many religious factions in the city: one of them, was the Trinity Baptist Church. As the city became separated, tensions started to grow, leading to several fights in Amarillo. During this period, there was one retired old man, namely Jona Randell (or something like that), who was the one of the few who realized that a nuclear war was inevitable, and so he started preparing himself and his wife, by stocking supplies. After the War, these supplies helped Jona and his neighbourhood survive the first days of the aftermath. So, that's the beginning, I have a lot more ideas for what happens next.---Seqeu0 21:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) It's more important to have an idea of what the "present," is like. What is Amarillo of 2281 like?--OvaltinePatrol 21:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ow okay, well i had the following idea: Amarillo in 2281 is separated in 3 big sections, namely: West-Amarillo, East-Amarillo, and, dividing East and West, is the large irradiated crater in the middle of the city which was created by the nuclear bomb. In the west, the region that originated from Jona's neighbourhood, things are going good: there's plenty of food, water, and other supplies, which they mostly get from farming and trading, and they have some elecktricity. Whilst in the east, most people are cannibals and raiders. The eastern civilization is governed by the many religious zealots, which are the remnants of the old Trinity Baptist Church. And between these two, there lies the immense crater in the center of Amarillo, where a group of 'friendly' ghouls live. Some of these ghouls where recruited, by for their knowledge from the Pre-War world, and were given the task to invent something that would turrn bad soil into the most frutile of lands. But the religious fanatics in the east, do not like the idea that the west is trying to mess with 'God's work' and thus began a war in which many ghouls where hunted down and killed. So, that's the basic idea, but if you don't like it, or you want to try something else, just tell me. ---Seqeu0 15:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) So, Ovaltine, how are you on the Amarillo co-op?---Seqeu0 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is rather derivative of Midessa except for the cannibal raiders. I would say you should make the concentration be the raiders as they're potentially very interesting, especially if we come up with a good story behind Christians becoming cannibals and keeping it as a part of their culture. Perhaps rather than Baptists, they should come from a sect that puts a greater emphasis on the Eucharist such as Catholics, Lutherans, or United Methodists. They could see the consumption of human flesh as a sacrament, believing it turns into the body of Christ.--OvaltinePatrol 20:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I like the idea. So why not? And the people that live around the city could be slavers who are not eaten by the Christians (we should get a name for them) because they supply them with the humans they need for their ceremonials. I'll try to work out the idea a bit, and i'll tell you what i've come up with.---Seqeu0 21:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :2 nuclear missiles targeted the city of Amarillo in the Great War. One hit the city center, on the intersection of the four highways that went through the city, whilst the 2nd one hit a bit more to the south, destroying the highway that led to Lubbock. The blasts killed almost everyone, with the exception of a small group of Lutherans holed up in the Prince of Peace Lutheran Church, which was located between the 2 impact locations, thus barely surviving the War. The Lutherans survived but where also buried with debris, and so they had to quickly dig their way out before they would die of suffication. They managed to get outside, but the few minutes with too little oxygen had led to brain damage. Over time, as they tried to restart the community in a Lutheran way, they became obsessed with the Eucharist, as they thought God would punish them if they skipped one day. They even resorted to human flesh if there was nothing else. :How's that?---Seqeu0 15:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds pretty good, get started!--OvaltinePatrol 16:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Composite 4 and the deletion of Josh Everstrike So your saying Composite did it? GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 21:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) PS I know how immature it is. So Composite 4 Did it? He's The one that thinks Josh Everstrike is not good enough for the Fanon? Or what the admins say, has a lot of errors. GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 22:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as his deletion comment stated: you can repost it when you make some actual changes. If I recall when he was deleted he had no real history to speak of, had an unrealistic physique, an intelligent animal companion. If you do remake him with the same name, it would also be a good idea to explain where he got the Star Wars/ D&D surname as I am pretty sure nobody in the history of the world has had that surname.--OvaltinePatrol 23:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Picture Requests OvaltinePatrol, is it true that you sometimes make Fallout 3 screenshots for others, and if you do, would you mind taking some for my James Allison and Felix Wintress articles? :I don't currently have Fallout 3 and its expansions installed on my computer, but I could try setting up a shot using New Vegas. First you would need to write more about what they look like.--OvaltinePatrol 16:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I guess i'll do that first.---Seqeu0 16:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you would choose to help me, you'll only have to make one screenshot, since Felix Wintress is dead. I had forgotten about that.---Seqeu0 16:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :This will propably be the last picture request for the next month, since I'm planning on concentrating myself on my settlement articles and Tennessee. But that aside, i would like a picture for my George Price article. I hope i'm not being too irritating, since you've already made a bunch of great pics for my other characters, and you're planning on conquering Texas. ---Seqeu0 12:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get on it ASAP. I already have an in-game location in mind for the shot. I just have to get around to changing my character's appearance again and shuttling his butt over there.--OvaltinePatrol 18:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks very much, Ovaltine.---Seqeu0 18:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Here again. I don't know if it'll be easy, but could you maybe take a picture of a group of caravaneers with a pack Brahmin? You could have your own character wear some heavier armor (leather's just fine) or something. It'll be for my BRC page. If you choose to make the picture, thanks in advance. Otherwise, I'm going to install FO3 on my PC pretty soon and I'm going to try to make my own pics.---Seqeu0 20:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. I might need to get some more mods to make it happen.--OvaltinePatrol 20:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::You, my good sir, have done it again. Thank you very much. Ow and I'm asking out of curiosity, if you don't want to answer i understand, but what's the name of your clothing store?---Seqeu0 20:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Everstrike Hey. I've recently been working on something, in case you've been inactive. So Here. http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Greenhero55/Everstrike_-_Chapter_1 GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 02:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) dear ovaltine, would it be fine if i created a character who was a adventurer on harolds/monroe's expedition to marsopia and got set on fire during a panic and fell into a vat of FEV and became a black skinned one of a kind mutant. this is just a short summary.---Victor Hyde 23:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC You should get on sometime since you seem to be the only active person left. ElectricTape 23:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think the IRC is down. I'm frequently in The Wastes chat, a number of our users are there. Some are planning a comeback.--OvaltinePatrol 23:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It works fine for me but I dunno if it's a ghost connection or not. Could I get a link for The Wastes IRC ElectricTape 00:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's on the front page of the wiki, but here you go.--OvaltinePatrol 00:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Salt Ok, so I'm helplessly watching you and Twenty toss back ideas about the Salt Clan since I can't type anymore. My suggestion are these; you need to develop the family dynamic of the Salt Family more. The Clan currently doesn't have the foundation to support an expanded dramatic story because they are nothing more than industry moguls. With the Salt Family developed there is various opportunities for sabotage; for example, there could be an overbearing matriarch puppeting her impotent son in order to take control of an industry. If you want to go for a wide scale conflict you could have the Salt Clan goad the ghouls into attack, therefore they would be vindicated in increasing the size of their forces and taking control of the other town. Terrorism could arise, the ghoul side using terrorism to discourage the fascist attitude of the Salts. ETC :I updated the Midessa page right before I saw your message. Let me know what you think.--OvaltinePatrol 19:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The premise is good but you need something that defines this story otherwise it will mirror any other group' splintering or rebellion. For example, someone in the cbox had suggested employing cold-war esque tactics where they aid others in wars without being directly involved. Maybe an enemy of the Salts or the Wells can be uplifted allowing them a fair fight against those families and weakening them up until the point where van Eck is ready to deliver the finishing blow. Composite 4 EDIT: Yea, I can't speak in the cbox. When I type a message none of you can see it. The "Ghost" The New Year has brought back some familiar faces because I left isn't it? They hate me, and they left because I showed up and pissed Composite 4 and TwentyFists off. Is that correct? - The Ghost of GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 00:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you've noticed but nobody really gives two shits about you. Composite 4 Coming from the asshole who said I raged Quit. - The Ghost of GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 01:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, because the world revolves around you. No, dickmonkey, it has nothing to do with you. Shitty writing is not an impetus for people to leave, and they were gone long before you showed up. Shouldn't you have left by now? I recall something about you saying you'd commit suicide or some bullshit. --Twentyfists 01:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Greenhero, you put far too much weight on your own significance vis a vis Tranquility Lane. I've been talking with long time members whose activity had petered out for months. I've been helping some develop ideas, offering to collaborate with others, and outright badgering a few to achieve this. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my efforts to revive the wiki and raise its quality.--OvaltinePatrol 01:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. (Time for paranoidness) And with me out of the way, The Wiki's quality will grow. - The Probably not a ghost of GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 01:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You bet. Now, ragequit properly. Make like a passenger pigeon and get the hell out of here. --Twentyfists 02:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, Now that you said that, I'm staying. A good "You bet." to you too. - GreenHero55 - Pure Awesomeness 02:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not like we can't ban you if you fuck up again or anything, right? Composite 4 What happened to this wikia? :/ Wow... I just came on here for the first time in like 5 months and everything has been deleted and this place is now a ghost town! What happened!? I wrote a perfectly decent article (in my view :D ) and now it has gone, along with everything else! Reply please, 名誉 23:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :We had a reboot.--OvaltinePatrol 00:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Uh, not really much explanation.. Was there some sort of reason? 名誉 23:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::There is but you're several months late to the party and I'm tired of repeating myself.--OvaltinePatrol 23:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Page protection How can i have my user page protected from vandalism? I read something about 'locking' a page, so that only I can edit my talk page, which is what I'm looking for. I wouldn't like it when I upset someone and that person then starts screwing with my user page out of anger.---Seqeu0 20:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I could protect it from unregistered users. If someone vandalizes your page, the changes can be reverted and the responsible party can be banned for varying lengths of time.--OvaltinePatrol 20:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Sounds good..---Seqeu0 20:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i didnt have time to work on it ----Victor Hyde 01:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The 3rd Ariel Hello OvaltinePatrol, I am kind of new here and am asking for a request that I have to permission to follow through on my plans for the 3rd Ariel Cavalry Battalion of the New California Republic Army. The premise is that since according to the vertibird page on the Vault that since the NCR has a "small fleet" of vertibirds that are used for "high profile events" which are things like hauling the president around and presumably high profile military operations. As such I have had the idea of the 3rd Ariel for said military ops. It is designed to be small, no big airforce by the thousands of vertibirds but just a group of special operations troopers who are designed to be inserted or exerted by vertibird for high risk combat scenarios. Most of the infantry in this ariel cavalry does a good deal of their fighting on solid ground and gets there like everybody else but will be able to insert or get out of the area via vertibird or occasionally recieve support such as a quick missle swoop. I got advice from Victor Hyde over this who claimed that the administration does not normally approve of vertibirds for the reason that it was prior to my joining almost everybody in the wasteland had one. However I would ask that you please consider this proposal as it is canon fitting so to speak as the support does exist in the NCR. I look forward to a response and hope that I can get the ok for the 3rd to exist. Regards, - Foxtrot12 19:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'll discuss it with the other admins. This is not a subject on which I should rule unilaterally.--OvaltinePatrol 19:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can see the logic in that, I guess I can wait. Foxtrot12 20:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What would set the article apart from any other military special ops? Composite 4 I would be okay with it under these conditions, other admins may want to add some of their own: *The air-cav would be between 1-3 vertibirds strong. *Their story doesn't include wrecking havoc on canon locations/characters or fanon locations/characters of other authors without prior consent of said author. *They're not to be used in any roleplays hosted on TL. *No missiles, carpet bombing, mini nukes, etc. If the NCR could do that, there wouldn't have been much of a stalemate at Hoover Dam. The point of using rare and precious vertibirds is to get people to and from a location extremely quickly when something important is on the line; not risk them to a Jackal with a missile launcher. The antics of the Enclave as portrayed in Fallout 3 and Broken Steel qualify as gameplay and story segregation and not a good depiction of what should be done with veritable artifacts like vertibirds.--OvaltinePatrol 23:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can run with that sort of thing. I quite honestly think I should change it to something along the lines of 3rd Ariel Cavalry Company as Battalion is probably a bit to large unless you have recovered some non existant factory/manufacturing plant that survived the nukes. Just give me the limits and I can roll with it. How would something along the lines of the force having two vertibirds that are both of the transport variants so as to ensure that the cavalry can deploy more men when they get to their destination and have had their weaponry (If any is on the transport variants, not really sure) stripped to ensure that they are more light weight and quicker work? Foxtrot12 00:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Oval, can you delete my userpage / blogposts / etc.? This is TehKrush, btw, I haven't been here in long time (don't plan on coming back, not very interesting in fanon stuff anymore.. or anything related to gaming overall). However, if you still have the Ronto main picture (the one I photoshopped to be burning and stuff), can you link it or direct me to it? I doubt it though since it appears everything's been deleted (New computer, so I no longer have any of those images >.>) Anyway, thanks. If you don't believe this is TehKrush, you can probably confirm my IP or something.. P.S. next week, on Saturday, would have been my 2nd year "birthday" of joining this wiki.. lol. 01:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yay, remembered password... //--TehK 01:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete it OP, me and the boys use the history for lulz... eh-hem, I mean for record keeping purposes. Composite 4